This invention relates to a device for imparting curls on hair and, more particularly, to a hair curler which is comprised of several compressible layers for making the hair roller more comfortable in use.
The use of curling hair rollers has been known for many years. Hair rollers come in various shapes; they are manufactured from a variety of materials, some relatively porous, like sponge, some more solid, like plastic or metal. The rollers are secured using a variety of devices, such as clamps, rubber bands, mesh caps and the like. One of the desirable characteristics of the hair roller is elimination of a "frizzy" look and the ability of the user to retain hair rollers for an extended period of time without discomfort.
Many users retain hair rollers on the hair throughout the night in an effort to impart a longer lasting wave to the hair. The traditional hair rollers made of stiff plastic are uncomfortable to sleep on and, consequently, hair rollers were developed that are made of open-pore material, such as foam placed over a solid core. However, the use of foam rollers tends to split hair ends and make the hair dry.
To solve the split-ends problem, various solutions have been offered. One of these is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,356 issued on Nov. 17, 1936. In that patent, a sponge rubber core is wrapped in a knitted or woven fabric. Another solution is offered by U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,809 issued on Nov. 9, 1954, wherein a flat strip of metal forming a core of the hair roller is covered by a pad of cotton, paper, or other similar soft, absorbent material. The next layer is formed by cotton gauze.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,955 issued on Dec. 9, 1997 offers still another solution. The '955 patent discloses the use of a soft, deformable core placed in an envelope with two protruding members. The protruding members are used for securing the roller on the user's head, while the soft deformable core can be made of foam rubber, soft plastic, sponge, and the like. Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,907 issued on Jun. 30, 1998, wherein a polyurethane core is covered and sealed within a soft towel-like outer covering.
While these patents show improvement over the simple solid core or porous core rollers, they still cannot provide sufficient "padding" for a person to comfortably rest her head at night. The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior devices and provision of an improved hair roller that is soft and comfortable for retaining through the night, while protective enough to eliminate split-ends and frizzy hair.